The New Squid in Town
by Camdencope1355
Summary: This tells the tale of a soon-to-be Hero of Inkopolis. Not a lot of people know his name, but he has one name everyone knows him as. "The Lone Stranger." Enjoy this tale about Cowboys and Inklings.


This story begins early one morning in the beautiful city of Inkopolis. Everyone is busy doing their own thing from talking to friends on phones or buying some of the latest trends to stay fresh. Everyone is enjoying their day, but this is gonna be different as a new, soon to be a hero, has just arrived at Inkopolis from a faraway land that very few have visited. They could tell that he was different for he was wearing fresh clothes that no one has ever seen before and never ever got their hands on. He was from the Old West, out where ink and water were little to none.

As he walked into the plaza of the city, everyone took ganders at him and were shocked. Some took pictures of him while others just filmed him walking. He was different because he was wearing a worn old, sand-coloured, Stetson cowboy hat, short yellow hair with rather handsome blue eyes, an old brown rodeo shirt, jeans, (Which is a rare sight to see in Inkopolis), and tan work boots. One distinctive feature about this young inkling is that he is wearing a mask so that no one could see who he really was.

"Who is that stranger?" an inkling asked her friend.

"I don't know, but have you ever seen someone like him?" another one asked.

"I don't know dude." his friend replied.

"That sure is a unique stranger."

The young man looked at the Inklings and some Octolings gossiping about him and smiled at them. They were all shocked by this and were in awe. They also saw his weapons he was carrying, the N-Zap 85 and a Splatterscope. Just then, he tipped his hat everyone and some people came over to greet him.

"Who are you?" a green inkling wearing a mask whose name was Spider asked.

"My friend," the yellow inkling started. "I call myself the Lone Stranger."

"It is nice to meet you." a maroon inkling replied. "My name is Clauds and this is Spider."

"Nice to meet ya'll." the Lone Stranger boomed.

Just then, a group of inklings and octolings that Clauds, Spider, and their friends have never met before walked up and greeted the Lone Stranger.

"Who are you guys?" Violet, a friend of Clauds, asked.

"Allow me to introduce them to you, Miss..." The Lone Stranger stuttered as he didn't know her name.

"Violet."

"Well...I will start by introducing you to my friends, people I have known for a long time." Just then, a female Octoling stepped forward. She was wearing Octoling armour and boots that was by no doubt, stolen from an Octarian: However, she has purple hair with sparkling green eyes, a shy smile, and was wearing a hero headset.

"H-hi everyone," she spoke quietly.

"This is my friend Nara."

Next, an Inkling with red hair, silver eyes, and a rather funny face walked up. He is wearing a baseball jersey with a cap on backwards; he is also wearing red high-top shoes. He is holding an octobrush.

"Hi, all. My name Daryl."

Then, a female Inkling walked up. She has green hair with yellow eyes and a cute smile. She is wearing a slash king tank with a white headband around her head. She is also wearing banana lace-ups.

"Hello there. I'm Gina."

Finally, another Octoling girl walked up. She has orange hair and brown eyes but has a squid hair clip in her hair. She is wearing a marinated top, similar to what Marina wears. Also, she is wearing Hero Runner Replicas.

"Hello, all. My name is Theodora." Just then, the Lone Stranger shook hands with some of the people that came up to talk to him. Meanwhile, in a corner, an Octarian was watching. She soon grabbed a radio.

"Boss? This is Trooper Number 4009."

"Yes 4009 what is it?"

"We have a new Inkling that has just arrived from lands no one has ever seen or heard of. He is wearing a mask so no one knows who he is. He is known as the Lone Stranger."

"Lone Stranger huh? I think it is time that we might have to make a move."

"Understood boss. What do you want me to do?"

"Patience. No need to rush or hurry."

"Understood boss. I shall continue to monitor his movements for now."

"You may but try not to draw any attention to yourself."

"Yes, boss. Trooper 4009 out." She then put her goggles back on and continued to watch the Lone Stranger until he left the plaza and headed down to the Square where he went and grabbed a bite to eat. Just then, the Squid Sisters came on.

"Hello, every! This is Callie!"

"And this is Marie!"

"We are the Squid Sisters!" they said at the same time.

"So what news do we have today Callie?" Marie asked.

"Let's see..." just then, a picture of the Lone Stranger appeared on the screen.

"Looks like we have a new visitor to Inkopolis."

"Really?" Marie retorted. "We get a lot of visitors here. What is so special about him?"

"Apparently he is from lands that no other squid has been?"

"What is this so-called area called?"

"The Old West."

"I wonder what it is like there. Marie wondered. "What is his name?"

"No one knows," Callie responded. "Everyone calls him the Lone Stranger."

"Anyway Marie." Callie startled. "Here are the current turf war grounds." She soon showed the screen.

"Our first one is Port Mackerel."

"Personally I don't really care for that area much," Marie replied.

"Why is that?"

"I don't find some of the people there believable."

"I don't believe you." laughed Callie and the two started laughing.

"Anyway," continue Callie. "The next stage is...MakoMart."

"I love to hang out there with some of our fans. It is so fun."

"As long as we don't buy out the place for its candy."

"Looks like some volunteers are needed for the Salmon Run that is scheduled for this afternoon."

"Oof. I can't stand that job." snorted Callie. "It would ruin my beautiful hair and my image."

"However, it does offer some training with different weapons and a fairly high payment."

"Yeah...I guess it won't be that bad now that I am thinking about it."

"And I am afraid that that is all the time we have for."

"Remember..." Callie paused.

"STAY FRESH!"

"STAY FRESH!"

The Lone Stranger chuckled after watching them.

"Hey Clauds!" he shouted.

"Yes Lone?" she asked.

"Do you know where the clothes shop is?"

"Yes, I do. Follow me!" she led him to a building and he followed her inside.

"good morrow to you, sir mine cousin. How may I holp thee?" Jelonzo asked.

"Howdy buckaroo." The Lone Stranger replied. "I see you speak like Shakespeare."

"What? that is right. How didst is thee knoweth?"

"I have read his work for a long time back in the Old West and now I am here to live like a normal person but with my Western heritage."

"I understandeth thee. What robes may I holp thee with?"

The Lone Stranger started looking around the building until he saw something. He noticed a jacket that looked rather cool and would be kind of better than the old and dusty cowboy shirt he had on.

"How much does this cost?"

"That wilt cost thee 3200 coins." Just then, he placed some coins on the counter for him.

"May I trust ya'll to keep a secret?"

"Yes but why?" Clauds asked. Just then, he took off his mask and revealed his face. Clauds was shocked to see who the squid was behind the mask.

"Camden 'the Immortal'?"

"Yep...that is me."

"We all thought you were killed."

"Nah...I was in the Old West surviving many dangers and perils. Nearly ran out of food and water to survive and almost died from no ink."

"yet you made it?"

"Yes, I did ma'am."

"Why did you come back?"

"I came back because I have been hearing rumours about some inklings and octarians forming an army to take over Inkopolis and the rest of the region."

"Yes...The Dark Squid Octo army, or DOSA."

"Have they been causing trouble to the city?"

"Yes...they have been raiding the city every night and very few have been able to stop them."

"I see...So I have decided to come back and help ya'll."

"I am sure we all are thankful for helping us. However, why are you wearing a mask?"

"Because the Octarians and DOSA members have heard about me and will do everything in their power to kill me on site. So...I have decided to wear a mask to protect my identity and so they won't recognize me."

"I see." Just then, Camden put on his new hero hoodie, but still have on his jeans and work boots.

"Thank you Jelonzo," Camden said as he tied his mask back on.

"Thee art welcome mine cousin. I desire thee cometh back again."

"I will be sure to."

Just then, the two stepped out of the store.

"Clauds?"

"Yes, Cam-I mean, Lone Stranger?"

"Would it be too much to ask if you could offer me a place to sleep for a few days until I find a home of my own?"

"Sure! You can stay with me if ya want."

"By the way, I noticed that you had an angry look on your face when he heard Callie talk. Do you and her not get along?"

"No we do not!" she growled.

"Calm down my dear, all I did was ask a simple question."

"Sorry... I and she don't get along."

"Why?"

"It is a long story. Maybe I can tell you later?"

"Fair enough."

They arrived at her house where they were greeted by Ralph, Callie, Marie, and Captain Cuttlefish.

"Hi, Clauds." Cuttlefish replied. "Is this the friend that Callie and Marie have been gossiping about?"

"Yes." Just then, Callie looked at him and smiled.

"What is it, Callie?" Marie asked as they looked from atop the stairs.

"The Lone Stranger is here." she almost squealed.

"You admire him don't ya?" Marie asked. This made Callie blush to a bright red tomato.

"Kind of..." Marie giggled after hearing that. Just then, the Lone Stranger went outside and started thinking to himself. He then heard a crash from far away.

"What was that?!" he shouted.

He started running towards the area where he heard the massive crash, little realizing that something big was about to go down. However, that is a story for another day.

* * *

Man, feels like it has been forever. I am super sorry for failing to get a new story going. School and college classes have been tough. However, I am not beaten.

So...don't forget to like, share, and leave a review. Don't worry, my Atlantis stories will be back up again in no time.


End file.
